totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:McGasher/Total Warfare Analysis - Yuno Gasai
Hi! Here's the second episode of Total Warfare: Analysis. In this episode we analyze Yuno Gasai from the Shonen Jump manga/anime, Mirai Nikki. What we'll consider Considered in this analysis: * The "Mirai Nikki" manga (every Yuno from every alternate World) * The "Mirai Nikki" anime (although the manga will be chosen over it in case there is some contradictory info) Excluded from this analysis: * The "Mirai Nikki RE:WRITE - The 13th Diary Owner" videogame (a japanese-only visual novel that talks about "What if?" events. Non-canon, and nothing fight-worthy happens) I bet that everyone who didn't know Mirai Nikki before and saw that today's combatant is from an anime sighed after seeing the "from every alternate World" thingy above. If you thought this is one of those violent animes with weird characters and a ultra-confusing "WTF" plot... You're well damn right. Mirai Nikki has one of the most confusing "alternate universes" plots out here, and if it wasn't about teenagers becoming gods it could probably have been the perfect plot for your average Doctor Doom comic. Still, I think Mirai Nikki gets really good and entertaining after you understand the whole thing. I'll honestly suggest to read the "History" section before anything, since you won't probably understand anything without it. In Mirai Nikki there are three "worlds", which are in reality just alternate universes. The 1st World Yuno is the actual Yuno from the "normal" universe. She is the real Yuno who accomplishes most of what the name of Yuno Gasai is known for. The 2nd World Yuno... No spoilers here, let's just say that she's pretty much featless and useless for our analysis, while the 3rd World Yuno has got some good feats, but it's not a lot of stuff. So expect a lot of the 1st World Yuno and a bit of the 3rd World one. Also, a lot of the weapons were identified by Ultraguy, a member of the Death Battle research team who also made an analysis about Yuno. Check it out, it's amazing!! History WARNING! This section contains major spoilers about the Mirai Nikki series Abandoned at a young age by her parents with just her... umbilical cord left there as a present... Yuno was taken to an orphanage and was soon adopted by Ushio and Saika Gasai. The girl spent an happy life with her lovely parents, until their economic crisis started affecting her life in quite a sharp way. Her dad started being out for work the whole day, barely even talking with Yuno, while her mother decided to turn the daughter into the "perfect child" and began abusing her. She kept Yuno in a cage and started timing everything she did, and later went to the extreme by making her starve or force her into eating inedible materials. After months spent in this pure horror, Yuno's mental sanity snapped: she managed to escape the cage and locked her parents in it, making them starve to death. Yuno spent her time in the house, (now without electricity due to unpaid bills) talking to her parents' rotten corpses like if nothing happened and falling into despair, since everything she once lived for was now gone. Everything seemed lost for her... Until Yuno gets in love with Yukiteru, a shy and sweet guy from his class. At first, "Yuki" isn't interested in engaging a relationship with her, but when he jokingly answers "Yes" to Yuno's (serious) question of marrying her... That's the exact moment in which everything goes "WTF?". Yuno starts stalking Yuki and tries to do everything to keep him away from the other girls. In the meanwhile we find out that Yuki has a imaginary friend, Deus Ex Machina (we'll call him DEM from now on), who is in reality... the God of Space and Time... However, DEM is on the point of dying, and the Apocalypse is coming soon, so he decides to apply some minor changes to Yuki's flip phone: the phone now contains informations about other people's future. Why, you ask? Well, DEM then applies the same changes to other, eleven people's phones, and engages a survival game between the twelve Diaries holders, in which the winner takes DEM's place and becomes the God of Space and Time. Yuki (which is also called "First", since he's the first Diary holder) finds out that Yuno Gasai (called "Second" for the same reason) also has a Diary, and, as DEM informs everyone that he personally wants him to win, he is forced to ally with her psychopatic stalker in order to protect himself from the other, angry, Diary Holders. Initially Yuki only lies to Yuno about their love, in order to protect himself from the psychopatic violence of his stalker, but as the game continues he really starts to love Yuno and so the most fu**ed up relationship in the history of Shonen Jump begins. Later in the game Yuki's parents are murdered, so he becomes a ruthless terrorist which would kill innocents without problems for his interests. Yuki's friends are worried about him, and, thinking that Yuno was the one manipulating him, they try to convince Yuki into abandoning her. Yuki's love for Yuno is too big now, so he refuses and kills his friends instead. The duo wins, but, after having sex with her, Yuki understands that only one person can win to take DEM's place, and tells Yuno that he'd prefer to commit a double suicide rather than killing her. However we just find out that this is happening in the 2nd World, an alternate universe; in the 1st World, Yuno and Yuki committed a double suicide, but Yuno faked her death in order to become the God of Space and Time and revive Yuki, but as it was impossible she used her powers to continue with her psychopatic love plans: followed by her new helper, Murmur, she went to the 2nd World, killed the Yuno from this dimension and later replaced her (so, the Yuno that won the 2nd World survival games with Yuki was the 1st World Yuno after she won the 1st World games). In the 2nd World, 1st World Yuno understands that Yuki will die even if she doesn't kill him due to the Apocalypse. For this reason she kills Yuki ONCE AGAIN and becomes the God of Space and Time in the 2nd World too. She then travels to the 3rd World to kill Yuki once again (her plan was spending time with her beloved Yuki, killing him and going into another dimension just to start it over). However Yuki is saved from a supposedly deceased Diary holder, Minene... Minene understands that those Yuno and Murmun are from an alternate dimension, and now Yuno only has part of DEM's powers. The four go back in time in the 3rd World and prevent almost everything bad that happened to the Diary holders (3rd World Yuno's parents are now still alive and love their daughter). After they prevented the 3rd World survival games, Yuki tries to convince Yuno to kill him (by doing so, Yuki would disappear once and for all from the multiverse) and create a better universe for herself in the 1st World, but she refuses and commits suicide instead. 3rd World Yuki then became the 1st World God of Space and Time, but instead of saving the world from the Apocalypse, Yuki accidentally lets it die as he mourns for 10,000 years straight about Yuno's death in a void of the post-apocalyptic universe. However... The 3rd World Murmun managed to create a portal between Yuki's dimension and hers; Yuki enters this portal and finds out that the 3rd World Yuno now has all of 1st World Yuno's memories. The 3rd World DEM decides to turn Yuki and Yuno in his own heirs, to allow the couple to finally be together forever. Total Warfare Data Yuno is the apotheosis of a yandere, a girl who is generally really sweet and shy but turns into an aggressive, violent killing machine whenever her love interest is in danger, capable of killing girls just because they talked to her beloved one. Yuno in particular is an incredibly smart, strong and powerful yandere, with a vast arsenal of weapons and peak human conditions, gained after the though life conditions her mother forced her to live in. Oh. She's also the God of Space and Time. Resources and helpers Allies * Yukiteru Amano - Her only friend, teammate in the survival games, later boyfriend * Murmur (also known as Muru Muru or Mur Mur) - Assistant of the God of Space and Time The Diaries Devices that can read the future of someone the Diary owner is interested in, but not his own. The writing styles and contents of the Diaries are the same that you could find in the owner's actual diary. If a Diary gets destroyed, its owner dies. The Diary will update itself everytime something influent happens; if something that could kill the owner is going to happen, the "DEAD END flag" is going to appear, however the Diary owner can still try to change his future. Yuno has two diaries: * The Amano Diary - Yuno's Diary from the get-go, it's a flip phone and everything about it is about Yukiteru. It got destroyed towards the end of the series, but Yuno didn't die as she had another one * The Yukiteru Diary - This is the 2nd World Yuno's diary, stole by 1st World Yuno after killing her 2nd World-self. It pretty much looks and works the same as the Amano Diary. Weapons and tools Tumblr_mxq703tnEB1qlmieho4_1280.jpg Yuno_F_cking_Gasai._Theres_no_escape_4e7670_4283021_20151112063028495.jpg Screenshot_2015-11-12-06-30-53.jpg F3d803c9a17064bf4fcf0f601bc373ca.gif Maxresdefault_(6).jpg Giphy_(1).gif JyMzGkK.jpg BFeTNCD.jpg 60008a81dd52e29faa99e36e2fae3cb9.jpg NMIVQEZ.png Ea754c11.jpg Screenshot_2015-11-12-05-46-02.jpg Ni7UjwU.jpg Screenshot_2015-11-12-06-06-58.jpg Giphy_(2).jpg * Wooden Hatchet - A small wooden hatchet, by far Yuno's most used weapon in close combat * Sledge Hammer - A small sledge hammer. Yuno can use it single-handedly * Katana - A mormal katana. Yuno can decapitate grown men with just one slash with it * Latin Machete - A machete. Again, Yuno can decapitate people with a single slash with it * Combat Knife - A military knife. Yuno can also use it to block various projectiles * Kitchen Knives - Yuno owns two chef knives and a carved one. Can use them to kill people fairly easily * Damascus Knife - A blade which is a mix between a knife and a sword, Yuno can throw it off quite easily to get quick kills * Snap-off Utility Knife - A normal snap-off utility knife * MP5 Machine Gun - A normal submachine gun * Pistol Crossbow - A 50lb pistol crossbow * Revolvers - Two Smith&Wesson Model 36 revolvers * Beretta 92 - A Beretta 92 automatic pistol * Taser - An average taser * Flashbang - A flashbang grenade * Binoculars - A pair of binoculars, used to stalk Yuki God powers * Replaced DEM and became the new God of Space and Time twice * Can fly, create life and planets and control space and time * Has control over a building-sized rock, that can be used as a flying vehicle or as a weapon * Has control over Murmur, who can fight for her Feats Strenght * Decapitated tons of people (from grown men to little children) with just a single slash of her knives/swords/hatchet * (accidentally) Knocked out Yuki's mother by hitting her in the back of the head with her sledge hammer * Cut in half multiple men with single slashes while talking with Yuki on the phone * Dig a deep hole partially leveling her house in a single night Fighting Skills and Intellect * Outsmarted Akise (a guy who worked for DEM and had a love interest for Yuki), who had a much more powerful Diary, and later killed him * Managed to outsmart the 7th Diary holders, Ai and Marco (who beated Yuno together) into separate themselves and later killed both of them * Tricked the 12th Diary user, Yomotsu Hirasaka, who was attacking her together with four hypnotized men, by using his blindness as an advantage * Tricked 2nd World DEM by going back in time with her version of Murmur and joining the survival games once again without him noticing * Found out about various traps she was in from the very beginning (recognized that her food was poisoned after weighing a tomato, understood from the beginning that Yuno's friends wanted to kill him, revelead one of Yomotsu's traps before it activated) * The best student in her school, and by far one of the smartest Diary holders Reaction time and reflexes * Deflected multiple knives (thrown at her by Ai) by using her Combat Knife * Nearly killed Yuki by throwing her Damascus Knife in his neck from a dozen feet away (only missed the shot because she hesitated to kill him) * Nearly shot the 11th Diary owner, John Bacchus, in the back of his head while in a car chase (she only missed the shot because his Diary predicted the shooting) * Managed to kill various police members by shooting at the only small, uncovered point in their necks * Shot a gun out of the 4th Diary owner's hand (Keigo Kusuru) Resistance * Survived an electrocution * Managed to hold her breath for a whole minute * Fought various "zombies" (in reality hypnotized men) and won despite being sick * Survived getting stabbed in the torso region (but was KOed and in need of medications) Speed * Succesfully escaped from her school just before some motion-sensor bombs exploded Agility * Can easily dodge various, swift sword slashes without problems Uses of her Diaries * Used her Diary to help Yuki escaping from a minefield * Tricked Akise by making him destroy one of her Diaries while hiding the other one * Used her Diaries to escape in time by the school bombs Weaknesses * Tends to be violent only when Yukiteru's in danger, when she's jealous or when Yukiteru encourages her * Lost almost every fight in which she got seriously injured or was fighting with more than a skilled fighter * Made an overall terrible use of her God powers: she never used them to fight (while characters like Minene managed to arrive at superhuman levels of power with just a portion of them) and her God form is pretty much featless Possible opponents * Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi: when they cry) - Sorry, but there can't be two characters known as "The Queen of Yanderes". One became God and went on a killing spree for her crush, while the other brutally beated to death her own family for love. Both are calm, sweet and fragile girls that turn into cold killing machines (who have no problems in beating up and killing little girls apparently) for their fu**ed up relationships. Chances of winning: Medium-High (Low-Medium if the Higurashi fighting game is considered) * Rena Ryuugu (Higurashi: when they cry) - Another psychopathic Higurashi character... Rena is not really a Yandere, but just like every character from the series she often turns into a killing machine due to the virus they have. Although she's probably more... Normal than Shion, she is a worse killer and has little chances against Yuno. Chances of winning: Very high (Medium-High if the Higurashi game is considered) * Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) - Yuno is the allegory of anime Yanderes, while Yandere-chan is the allegory of videogame Yanderes. Cool connection but Yuno murderstomps poor Yandere-chan. Chances of winning: Stomp * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) - East meets West in a fight between two crazy anti-heroes who kill for their loves. Chances of winning: Low * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Pink haired yanderes who would do anything to protect their loves and kill for their loves. Chances of winning: Medium Have any suggestions on who the Goddess of Yanderes should fight? Leave a comment below! In the next analysis! I am an omnivorous reader with a strangely retentive memory for trifles. Category:Blog posts